Dumpy Murder
by Redraf
Summary: Another murder for the CSI crew, will they solve it? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters or concepts, they are the property of those guys who make CSI. who are so effing cool. Now I've named all the chapters.
1. The Case

CSI - Dumpy Murder –Part 1 

The call came in, another murder, out in a farmers field. Nick and Catherine were sent to investigate, looking through the fields for the body, Nick sees a female body, stripped naked with a jagged cut though her left breast.

"Cat, over here" Nick yells to Catherine. Examining the dead body they discover bruises on her knuckle, showing that she probably defended herself from the assailant. They also found ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, and also around her mouth, suggesting she may has been tied up and gagged, probably to a table, or a more likely, a bed.

"Nick, there are pieces of blue thread in her wound, maybe the assailant did this process backwards, he killed her, the raped her dead body." Said cat, "Disgusting as it sounds, I wouldn't hesitate to believe what some sickos could do."

"We won't have a good approximate time of death, she was thrown in this field, farmer said he hadn't checked in a while, he only checks and keeps this field once a week, so she could have been here up to 7 days, lets hope that's not the case"

"If it is, then odds are someone knows our farmer, and his crop schedule, well enough to pull this off, you sees if you can find anything else, I'll check the field"

"I don't think there's anything more here, I'll check this half, its gonna be a long night"

After searching the field, they find no evidence, "This killers smart Cat, but no crime is perfect. After the autopsy, we might need to have a chat with our farmer."

Leaving the field they take the body to the morgue, to have an autopsy and see if there's any other evidence on her body. They take what they found to the lab.

"I have good news, and bad news, the blue thread you found was a bit stained, but I traced the colour back to an uncommon colour for shirts, only used by, get this, a dress store, she wasn't wearing just any sweater, she was dressed for success. As for the bad news, the same thing, anyone would have wanted a piece of her dressed like that."

"It would help if we had any idea who this girl is, her DNA isn't on file, Nick, I think we should go talk to that farmer now"

"Maybe after the autopsy, get a warrant to search his place"

Cut to commercial

I hope you enjoyed part one of my CSI investigation, Part 2 should be out soon, so keep your eyes peeled.


	2. Friendly Farmer?

Dumpy Murder- Part 2

Nick and Catherine head towards the farm, to have a chat with the farmer who called it in, to see how much he knew. While they drive the long road to the barren land of the city, Catherine starts to talk, "How much do you think he's not telling us Nick?"

"I don't think he telling us the truth, as of now he is my main suspect. We need to find out who would know the schedule, maybe another worker, and hopefully he'll let us take a look around without a warrant."

"If he really knows that much, I doubt he'd want us around, but if he's innocent, we might get lucky to find some evidence"

"I strongly doubt, that he is completely innocent, I think he knew the girl, from the moment I first talked to him, right before we went out to the field."

"If you're right, we might as well just flat out ask"

Nick turn onto a short road and parks on the side, walking to the house near the fields, he knocks on the door, and the farmer answers.

"Back to look around again officers" the farmer says, "The field is that one there if you don't remember."

"Oh we remember," Catherine says, "We're here to ask you some questions, do you know the girl who was murdered here"

"No, I do not know her."

"Okay" Nick replies, "Does anyone else know your schedule, fried, family, maybe another worker here at the farm?"

"My coworker is on vacation in England this week, but he knows the schedule as well, but I haven't told anyone the schedule myself, maybe he told one of his friends"

"How have you been managing the farm with only one person?"

"I haven't, there is a temp working here this week, but we don't tell him the schedule, we just tell him what to do and when to do it when the need arises. He's working with the vegetable right now if you wanted to have a chat with him," The farmer points to a field behind his house.

"One more question before we go" Catherine says, "Do you have the schedule written down on paper anywhere?"

"Yes, I have my schedule written down, keep it in my appointment book, I'll look for it while you talk to Trevor"

The farmer goes back inside the house, Catherine and Nick continue to the field behind the house.

"Las Vegas Crime lab, we're here to ask you a few questions."

Cut to commercial.

Nice, I'm finally done part 2, and I'm not as bad at writing as I thought, part 3, coming up.


	3. Talk with Trevor

Dumpy Murder –Part 3

Standing in the middle of the field Trevor picks one last carrot before answering Nick and Catherine, "Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact you can," Says Catherine, "Where were you the night of the murder?"

"I was at home, watching TV"

"Can anyone verify that"

"Not that I know of, no"

"Well" Says Nick, "Do you know the girl who got murdered?"

"Personally, no, but I did see before me and the farmer found her in the field, she worked at my favourite restaurant, Lawry's, as a waitress, she served me there once"

"Do you remember her name?"

"No, but I'm sure the owner would recognize her"

"Thank you for the help Trevor, if we need more help, we'll know where to find you"

"So," Says Catherine, "Lets head back to the farmers house, that book might come in handy"

Nick and Catherine walk back to the front of the house, and knock on the door. About 30 seconds later the farmer comes back and says, "My appointment book, its missing, someone stole it, I always leave it in the same place"

"Well then," says Nick, "That puts everybody back on the suspect list, lets head down to Lawry's, see what the manager can tell us"

Catherine and Nick hop back in the car, turning the ignition, Nick says, "Do you think Brass can get us a search warrant for his house?"

"We can only hope, but first, lets find out who this girl is?"

Catherine's cell rings, talking it from her purse as Nick starts to drive, "Hello. Uh-huh, great, I have to go." She hangs up the phone, "Doc got an approximate time of death, she did die when we thought, she been sitting there the whole week"

"The list of suspects once again shortens" Nick says, pulling into the parking lot, "Hope fully we can soon find only one."

Cut to Commercial


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

Dumpy Murder- Part 4

Stepping out of the car, Catherine shuts the door and proceeds to the entrance of Lawry's, Nick walking beside her. She asks the hostess, "Las Vegas Crime Lab, We need to speak with the manager?"

The hostess looks a bit confused, then says, "Okay… Have a seat will you, Ill go get him?"

The hostess walks away as the manager walks up to the table they're seated at.

"Thanks you for seeing us on such short notice," Says Catherine, "There was a murder committed recently, and we suspect you might know the victim, one person who saw the body remembered her as waitress from here."

"Sharon, was she murdered, she's missed all her weeks shifts, I've been looking all over for her! I don't know what to say"

"Can you tell me the last time you saw her," Catherine says

"Yeah, she was working the graveyard shift, bout a week ago, check the schedule if you like, she had to leave early that night to go to a party, she got ready to go, she looked she nice too"

"That seems right," Nick says, "I think I'll go check the schedule, cat you stay here, talk to him"

Nick leaves the group, looking over to the schedule at the back of the restaurant, reading the schedule, he sees the name Sharon Efter, being the only Sharon on the list, he jots her name down. He then goes back to Catherine, she seems satisfied with what she got, so they says their thanks and leave the restaurant.

"Well," Says Catherine, "Did you get her name down?"

"Efter" Nick says, "Sharon Efter, learn anything new from the manager"

"She left the restaurant with her boyfriend, the security tapes have a look at him, he knows his first name is Josh, but nothing more"

"Well, lets see if we have a Josh on file…"

Cut to commercial

Authors notes: Please review this piece, I got over 100 hits and still not a single review, I want to know good or bad people!


	5. Warming the Case

Dumpy Murder- Part 5

Catherine and Nick walk into Brass' office, "Well Brass, we've done quite a bit of work on this case, but we need a little help, we need to find a man named Josh, we've got this video of him" Nick says. Holding out the tape, "He was her boyfriend, we know his first name is Josh, but that and the picture, is all we have to run on"

"Well, I can check for everyone named Josh in Vegas, there'll be quite a few, but it will narrow your search down, the video could help you match him to his picture, I'll send it to the Lab, Greg could find out for you, you should keep looking around."

"We should check out Sharon's apartment, for clues" Says Catherine, "Well come back when we get the call from Greg"

At that, Nick and Catherine leave the office, and head to the victim Sharon's apartment. The split up, Catherine taking the Bathroom and Bedroom, and Nick taking the main room. Catherine looks in the closet, finding a torn blue dress, she moves to the bed, swabbing a stain from it.

"I think, I just found our crime scene" Catherine says.

Nick enters from the other room, looking at the stain on the bed, which looks like blood and also seeing the torn blue dress, with the same colour stain, she was right, but who did it. "Lets looks around Cat, maybe we could find our weapon, I'll check the kitchen, maybe there's something there, a knife drawer, you check around here"

Nick walks into the kitchen, the dishwater has a light on that says clean, after opening it, he realises there is only one knife. "Cat, I think I found the weapon, but we're not getting any evidence off of it"

"What?" Says Cat, "How could you already tell you won't get anything of it" She walks into the kitchen, eyeing the open dishwasher and the single knife inside.

"Does it make sense now" Says Nick, "We'll bag it anyway, maybe we can determine if this is the real weapon, this murderer got sloppy."

Bagging the evidence, the head back to the lab.

"Greg" Catherine says, handing him the knife, "See what you can find out."

"Will do Cat" Says Greg, "Also, I found your Josh, but he's gonna be a bit harder to find then we thought, he had a fake I.D., real name Pablo Desprasce"

"Desprasce, I know that name, is he related to an André?"

Greg types something into the computer, hits enter and the family tree pops up. "Brothers" Greg says, "Maybe one will lead to another?"

"André Desprasce is my first arrest, when I was just a starting CSI, strong family bonds in that family, one would, definitely lead to the other, so, I know where they are…"

"You know..." Says Nick, "Where they are?"

"Or at least, I know where they're going to meet, the brothers always meet at the Luxor Hotel. Room 216"

"Then we should head out"

"No, they meet on Sunday, its late, lets get to bed now, catch them there tommrow"

Cut to commercial

**Authors notes:**

Wow… I'm really liking how this is turning out… I've chosen the way this is going to end, you'll never guess, but the next chapter might be the last, or maybe I'll make 7, anyways, please review!


	6. Alien Designs

Dumpy Murder – Part 6

Waking up from her sleep, Catherine walks into the living room, looking at the time, she decides to grab a cup of coffee and watch some TV, she switches the TV on and turns on the coffee maker. Shortly leaving the kitchen with the coffee, she looks at the TV, news is on.

"More insight on our investigation on crop circles, last night, a field was turned into a crop circle by someone, or something! Here is a helicopter's view"

Catherine drops her cup letting it shatter on the hardwood floor. She looked closer to the television. "That's the crop…that's the crop she was found in" She mumbles to herself, "I've got to call Nick" She quickly snaps a picture of the crop formation and runs out of the room.

Nick drives up in his car and Catherine runs up to see him, "Nick! The crop we found her in, they made a crop circle out of it, I got a picture of it" She shows him the picture of the television with the crop circles of it.

"Come on," Says Nick, will run the design through our database, maybe we'll find something"

"Not right now," She says, "We've got brothers to bust"

Nick steps on the accelerator and the car speeds a head, quickly reaching the Hotel where the brothers meet.

"We need to work fast, they should be here any minute" Says Cat, walking up to the front counter, "Las Vegas crime lab, we need access to room 216, and if anyone comes, who wants to go up there, let them, but we need a key."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you access without a warrant" Says the secretary.

"That's fine" Nick says, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I made the phone call to brass, I got a warrant for access"

"I see, we'll then" She reaches under the desk and pulls out a card, "This can get you into any room, please try not to disturb the guests"

Catherine and Nick make their way up to the room, unlocking it, they both unsheathe their guns and aim at the door. After a few minutes the door creeks open.

"Freeze, Las Vegas Crime lab" Says Catherine, "WE need to ask you a few questions"

Handcuffing him, they struggle to get him back to the station. Finally, the reach the interrogation room.

"We have reason to believe you are behind the murder of Sharon Efter, and we need your help if you hope to clear your record" Says Catherine, "I need to know where you were, last Sunday, at 5:00 to 10:00"

"I believe I was at work at that time, what this about, even if she did dump me, I didn't murder her"

"She dumped you?" Says Nick, "I believe we just found a motive"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not that violent, I didn't kill her, I would ever hurt her"

"Well then, mind giving a DNA sample?"

"I'm not giving you screws anything!"

"Fine then, you are free to go, we had a warrant to bring you in, but not for your DNA.."

They escort him outside the building, and onto the street, then unlock his handcuffs, they went back in.

"Why a DNA sample Nick, we'd have nothing to compare it too." Says Catherine.

"It's a simple test I've worked up, the innocent give up a bit of spit just so we'll leave them alone, it the guilty ones that are cautious"

Cut to Commercial

Authors notes: BY the looks of it, I need more than 7 chapters after all, this may tak a while, please review, thanks !


	7. Called Us Screws?

Dumpy Murder – Part 7

_A little from me: I took your advice, tried to make it as descriptive as possible, without overdoing it, hope you like it._

_-Redraf_

Story 

Catherine smirks at the remark, watching as their suspect leave the interrogation room, turning his head towards the glass, and attempting to glimpse at the officers watching them. Grissom watches through the glass as he leaves, then enters the room. He walks in, putting on sunglasses because of the bright interrogation light.

"You really can't base suspects on that Nick." Grissom says, "You need evidence"

"I'm not looking to try him before a jury with that, but it tells us where to go, and our possible leads"

Grissom shakes his head as he disregards Nick's method, "I don't want you working from that Nick, a lot of people deny us samples, not just the guilty"

"That guy was already our top suspect, and he denied a sample…besides, he told us something else in that room… he has already been to jail"

"His record is clean," Says Catherine, "We busted him, but he got a fine, not a sentence, why would you think he'd been to jail"

"We might need to look back on his history, the term he used, screws, means cop or guard, a prison slang term. He's good at hiding it, but he's been there, but where… and when?"

"I'll put Greg on it" Says Grissom, "You two, back to the case"

Grissom leaves the room, and heads down the hall towards the lab.

"Well Cat," Says Nick, "Where do we go when we have nothing to use"

"Well, the crop circle is a new crime scene, maybe the suspect didn't clean up so well after all"

With that, Nick pulls the keys out of his pocket shakes them, and then passes the to Catherine. "I'm tried of driving, its your turn" He says, throwing the keys to Catherine.

She catches them and says, "Fine, but I call dibs on solving the case" She smirks, leaving the interrogation room abruptly.

Nick quickly lifts his black jacket from the chair and suits it around him, he then turns off the lamp and quickly moves out the door. Slipping outside the office and into his car, Catherine turns the keys and reverses out of the lot. Another car leaves the lot at about the same time. Both cars turn right onto the road, as they drive along Three other cars pulling out of a gas station. Two of the cars pulled up along the side, and one cuts them off.

Nick looks at the driver beside him, it was a hot summer day, and they wore a ski mask, he looked forward, the license plate was covered, looking from car to car, their identities we're all hidden, "Oh no…" he says. The car in front hitting the brakes, the cars from beside smashing in, and the car in the back ramming. Catherine wasn't prepared, her head hit the steering wheel and she fell unconscious. Nick unsheathed his gun, aiming at the driver to the right, but no sooner then his safety was turned off did he feel a bullet in his back. Stinging pain flowed through him. Reaching behind his back, he pulls out a dart.

"Tranquilizer," He said, only moments later he felt extreme dizziness, and he collapsed on the floor.

The sun sets, and once again rises, we hear a phone ringing, as Grissom looks at the clock, shocked at the time, he picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Grissom!" Says Greg, "You're late, your never late, that doesn't do good on my nerves, especially with the bad news I'm bringing."

"What are you talking about Greg, is everything okay"

"No, no, this is bad, Catherine and Nick didn't show up, their not at home, no ones seen them since 6 o'clock yesterday. They're missing"

Grissom hangs up the phone, dashing out to his car, he drives to the station as quickly as possible.


	8. Anotha Brotha

Dumpy murder – Part 8

Grissom drives hastily to the station, parking his car, he quickly gets out and walks into the station. He jogs through the hall, avoiding everyone to make it to Greg's lab. "Greg, I got here as fast as I could, what happened?"

"Grissom, good you're here, we found Nick's car out on the street, right of the exit from the parking lot. I was pretty trashed, Brass wants you on this one. Warrick is already there, go now, this case…it's personal."

Grissom storms of the lab and runs through the hall, he bursts out the front door and into his car. He drives quickly down the road and goes under that police line. "Warrick, whatcha got"

"Nothing big" Says Warrick, "A bit of blood on the steering wheel, probrably the drivers from the collision"

Grissom looks around, and checks the glove compartment.

"Already checked there" Says Warrick, "Nothing special"

"Isn't there something Warrick, Nick never reads his owners manual, it's on top" He says, flipping through the page, the stopping as he sees black makering fading through the page, flipping back a few pages, he reads, "Volkswagon, W-12, orange, right of me"

"Whatcha got there Grissom?"

"Evidence, lets go talk to Brass"

Warrick and Grissom hop in the car, driving to the station. The walk to Brass' office.

"Brass," Says Grissom, "I need a list of all the people who have orange Volkswagon W-12s in town"

"I'll do a search, I believe your looking for Catherine and Nick, this case is top priority for me as well"

"Good, we'll check the blood swab, and when we get back, maybe you'll have the list"

"Maybe" says Brass, "But unless I work quickly, I won't finish that fast"

Grissom and Warrick bring the blood to Greg. "I finished that background check on that guy you asked, he's a notorious name changer, he used a fake I.D. with our first cops, that what it was recorded under" Greg says, placing the swab in a vial, then turning on a scan. "Okay, the swab was DNA…DNAs…there are epithelials, and the blood is cats, but the epithelials are XY, their from a guy"

"Check them against our suspect, André"

"No match… I'll run it through the database" Says Greg, tapping a few things into his computer, "And the winner is…our farmer?"

"And will you look at that, same last name as André, are they related"

Greg taps a few more thing into his computer. "Not only are they related, the farmer, Ernie, is his dad"

"What!" Says Grissom, "We need to have a chat with that farmer"

"Wait Grissom" Says Warrick, "Their we're for cars, a dad, and two brothers, this seems to be a family deal, Greg, who's their closest living relative."

Greg quickly taps a few more keys. "Bingo, I didn't know their was a third brother"

"Neither did we, lets get to Brass, we need a warrant for that farmers house"

Grissom and Warrick walks alongside each other to Brass' office. Brass says, "Just in time, only 3 are licensed out in Vegas," He says, giving them three sheets.

"We now have clear cut evidence on André, Brass, we need a warrant"

"Whatever is needed in this case, I'm all ears for"

cut to commercial


	9. The Rescue

Dumpy murder – Part 9

Grissom knocks on the farmers door, "Hello" He shouts, no answer, "Warrick, lets just go in, we have our warrant, and this case requires…haste" He turns the handle, the door is unlocked, so they enter. "Well, this place looks very…robbed, he probably took something from here, let's look around"

Grissom walks up the stairs while Warrick searches the main floor. Warrick looks in the fridge, the milk was still fresh, so the farmer still lived there. When he hears a shout from the attic, "Warrick, I think I just found a bit of evidence" He slowly walks down the stairs and out the back door. "The farmer is as sloppy as I thought he was" He points up to a large tree.

Warrick Looks up to where Grissom pointed, "What would a cooler, be doing up in a tree?"

"That, is what I going to find out" He says, he take out his cell and calls 911, "Hello, may I speak to firemen please…yes, hello, I'm calling from a farm just on the coast of town. I need a ladder to get down a box from a tree, for a murder investigation, yes…hurry please, thank you"

"They sending a truck"

"Yep, all we gotta do is wait"

Just a few minutes later, they hear the sound of sirens from afar, as the get closer, Grissom moves to the road to show them in. They pull up next to the tree. Grissom hops in the cherry picker and it raises him up, he pulls the cooler into the cart, then proceeds to open it as he lowers.

"Cat!" Says Grissom looking at the bloodied up face of his comrade, "Are you okay?"

"So hungry…my head is throbbing…help…" She says, he voice wispy and weak, she then rests her head back.

"We need a medic!" He says, taking Catherine out of the box and helping her walk. He looks around.

"They took Nick somewhere else…he wasn't doing what they said, so they hit him with a club…animals…Then they took him" She says, looking around, "They opened the hole on the edge so air could get in… still hard to breathe in there"

A fireman walks up to Grissom and Catherine. He holds out a sandwich and says, "I brought my lunch with me, I was eating in on the way, but it looks like you need the rest more"

"Thanks" She says, taking the sandwich and immediately eating a bit, she immensely enjoyed the sandwich, like any starving person would do. Grissom leads them to Warrick, "Here, take Cat to a restaurant" He says, holding out fifty dollars. "She needs it, then get her home for some rest, I think she'll want to finish this case herself."

"Okay Grissom, you look around for clues, I'll take Cat for dinner, then take her home"

"Grissom," Says cat…"That hole was good for one other thing, while they were driving to the farm, to put me up there, him, the farmer, he was reading a newspaper… he had a hotel advertisement circled, for the Luxor"

"Good work Cat, relax now, you'll be able tom continue work tomorrow, unless you want another day off, but you deserve to finish this case, you… and Nick"

Warrick leads cat to his car, placing her in the passenger seat, then walking around to the drivers seat; he steps into the car. He drives down the road, and out of sight. Grissom thanks the firemen for their help, then runs quickly to the car.

"The Luxor?" Says Grissom, "That is a pretty easy place to get lost in, and that would be exactly what they want" He steps on the gas pedal and drives down the road.

Cut to commercial

This, was very possibly the hardest scene to come up with so far, Thanks Fayre, you've been constantly encouraging me to continue this story, thanks for adding me to your favourites. Now, the hardest thing to do was the emotions of Cat after the rescue, she would really be weak and scared, but her determination would have made her help out Grissom, which is why I added in evidence from her.

Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	10. Capture the King

Dumpy Murder – Part 10

Authors notes: Ugh…this chapter is going to be so hard to make, I've got the greatest Idea for what to do, this chapter might have it at the end, but this one will probably just lead up to it…hope I didn't spoil any surprises.

Grissom speeds along the highway, this was an emergency. He couldn't believe what was happening, he had to do this by himself. He Turn off onto the side streets and straight to the Luxor. He Head inside quickly, wondering if he drove quick enough. He walks straight to the front counter and demands to see whom recently got there.

"Um… I the past day, three people checked in yesterday"

"Names, do you have names?"

"Ummm… we have an André Wir"

He cuts he off, "André, which room!"

"Umm…379"

He rushes to the stairs, quickly ascending through the floors. "Come on, come on," He says. He sees the door to floor three. Quickly pushing it open he passes a tray with cleaning supplies, he quickly stops and takes the maids all access card and continue to runs towards the room.

Grissom swipes his cards and enters, there they are… the farmer, André and…Trevor.

"2 out of four ain't bad," He pulls out his gun, "Las Vegas Crime Lab, your under arrest"

"Now ways am I headed back," André says, running at Grissom with a knife. Grissom dodges to the side, shooting André in the stomach as he does. André falls to the floor, but no sooner than Grissom is hit hard across the head by metal. His head splits open, and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"That's much better for us" Says the farmer, Ernie, kneeling down to tend to his son's wound.

Awakened by the noises, Nick slowly climbs the bed, as hes sees the farmer he ducks down, remembering what has happened. He goes slowly to the weapons rack and grabs a crowbar. He jumps up from the backside of the bed, but suddenly feels weakened by the awakened throbbing pain in his head.

Trevor and Ernie take note of him, as Ernie lunges toward him with a metal baseball bat, Nick dodges and hits his head with the crowbar. He jumps over the bed and retrieves his police belt from André, he grabs the pepper spray and sprays Trevor in the face. His face reddens. Trevor almost felt like his face was being forced to stay burning on a stove. He falls to the ground in pain. Nick goes back to the weapon rack, and grabs the tranquilizer, shooting all three of the murderers. He calls the ambulance from the hotel phone.

The ambulance arrived, Grissom had awoken, and even he agreed he needed a day off, his throbbing head was in too much pain. Next you know it; Catherine and Nick are back on their old case. They take André, who seemed to be the group leader, into the interrogation room.

"Well André, once again you've been caught," Says Catherine, "And once again you get the same offer as last time, you rat out your fourth group member, and you get a shorter sentence"

"Shorter sentence, I'll be in for the rest of my life for this on"

"You bet, Nevada has the death penalty, and you on the chopping block" Says Nick, "But its easy to get you, and your friends a shorter sentence then your short life ahead"

"I'm not telling you screws anything, you already know to much, by the end of my first sentence, I bailed out, but at the end of five days I was ready to die"

Nick and Catherine lead him to his cell, "It fine, but maybe we won't go for death penalty" Says Catherine, "Maybe we'll just let you rot for this, rot in jail for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"CAT! Stop it, he may have done something wrong to you, but if you get to caught up in emotions you'll kill him yourself, and that would be a problem"

"Your right…lets find out this fourth guy before I go insane, these men deserve to burn for this"

"I know… but maybe…please just calm down"

Nick escorts Catherine from the building and takes her home. "Night Cat, we'll track those psychos tomorrow"

Cut to commercial!

Authors notes:

Wow…just wow… this chapter turned out so good.


	11. Breaking, Entering, and Losing?

Dumpy Murder – Part 11

Catherine gets into bed, hoping for what could happen tomorrow. She rests her head against her pillow, how soft it was reminded her of where she rested her head in the cooler. She felt the edge of her head, still sore from resting it there. She slowly drifted to sleep.

The Next morning, she awoke to a loud smash, she heard a shattering window and she quickly hid in the closet, quickly rummaging through the bag to find her gun, she pulls it out. She over hear their conversation:

"The farmer is in jail, the big cheese hired us to bring this chick down if she brought him down"

"Man, I don't care about him, I don't want to do this"

"You don't go through with this and they've got a hitman after us, they've got contacts like you wouldn't believe."

"Fine, let get the chick and go, quickly"

She looks through the slits on the side of the closet, she sees them walk in, both holding pistols. The were fully covered up in black clothing, masks on their head and gloves on, her eyes focus on the one closer to her, he taller than the other one. She sees the both turn away from her and sees an opportunity. She shoots the closer one in the hand, and then quickly makes her move, she jumps out of the closet and hits the other one with mace.

She knocks the one with a bullet in his hand into the other and says, "You're under arrest" kick both their guns to the sides and holding hers at them. She then walks over to her purse, and carefully pulls out her cellphone, she dials 911 and says, "Hello, its Catherine Willows of the Vegas police, could you send a few of my pals down here, thanks" She hangs up.

Minutes later, sirens sound nearby, Catherine hears them grow louder until there is a knock on the down. "Come right on in" She says, the squeaking door slowly opening, "In here" Nick and Grissom walk in. "Need a hand Cat?"

"I just might, these guys might need to be hauled off to jail"

They drive the two back to the interrogation room. Catherine and Nick ask the two criminals, who turn out to be Edward and Roger Yamakre.

"Who sent you?"

"What are you talking about"

"I heard you talking in my house, who sent you"

Edward starts to break out crying, "You gotta help me, I'll tell you, but you gotta protect me from his men, they're everywhere, help me please"

"Who is this man?"

"I don't know his name… he was only known by his stage name, Ramblo, he was a hypnotist, that's all I know, he's popular, he does a lot of shows so he shouldn't be hard to find"

Catherine pulls Nick out of the room, "Nick, you don't think that these people, they've all been"

"Hypnotized? If so, its possible, I would be willing to believe, but it wouldn't hold up in court, we've gotta link them together"

"Should be simple enough, I've been to his shows, everything is computerized and recorded by his assistant… there might be dirt on her computer too"

Authors note:

So sorry for the wait…chapter turned out nicely at least


End file.
